Witches (Warcraft)
Witches are a class of degenerated human from World of Warcraft, introduced in the ''Battle for Azerot''h expansion as servants of the Drust, so far only members of the Heartsbane Coven have been encountered (save for Petula, who worked alone), whether these are the only witches in Azeroth or not has yet to be seen but they act as major antagonists throughout the entirety of the Drustvar campaign. History A Witch is formed when a human (almost always a female) succumbs to the death-magic of the Drust, this twists their bodies and minds - turning them into horrific beldams that soon join a coven, these wicked beings then proceed to spread ruin on behalf of their Matrons, who act as rulers in the society. For many years Witches were a superstition and as such many tales came about of them and involved such fanciful claims as Witches never cried, the blood flies never attack them due to their foul blood and that they always float in water, even when weighed down with heavy itsems : all of these legends showed a deep believe in witchcraft even before the rise of the Heartsbane Coven proper. The true wave of Witch attacks upon Drustvar began with the formation of the Heartsbane Coven, under the leadership of Lady Meredith Waycrest, who was desperate to save her dying husband and entered a pact with the Drust known as Gorak Tul. From there on Drustvar has been plagued by all manner of curses, ailments and wide-reaching conspiracies as the once legendary Witches are now a very real and tangible threat - infesting the forests, invading homes and corrupting the very land itself against the hapless villagers. Appearances Witches are horrendous creatures resembling hunched old women with gnarled hands and feet, notably disfigured faces and glowing eyes - they also tend to have discolored skin and dress in ragged cloaks, they may take other forms due to magic or they may simply remain in this frightening form, depending on their goal or personal taste for chaos. Personalities while each Witch is a unique individual they all share a common sadism and desire to inflict cruelty on others, they enjoy making people suffer and spreading the will of the coven - in this regard a Witch, while cruel, is also somewhat restrained in that she will always do what the coven commands of her and serves her Matron without question : Matrons in turn serve the highest Witch and she follows the orders of the Drust themselves. Abilities Witches have a combination of wide and far-reaching magic, often tailored to each individual - they do share common motives of being designed to corrupt and harm others, they all share the ability to drain life from others to sustain their own existence and have access to Drust death-magic. Notable Witches *Sister Malady *Sister Solena *Sister Briar *Helena Gentle *Sister Widdowson *Sister Littlefield *Sister Adela *Emily Mayville *Matron Adeline *Matron Alma *Matron Ceridwen *Matron Elsbeth Garrick *Matron Letitia *Matron Levae *Matron Bryndle *Sister Noella Briarwood *Lady Meredith Waycrest *Petula Algerson Trivia *despite being named as witches they are inspired much more by the malevolent Beldams of medieval legend, though instead of making pacts with the Devil these particular Beldams are in service to a humanoid race. Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Pawns